


Quiet

by beautifultargetslove



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifultargetslove/pseuds/beautifultargetslove
Summary: Falling in love with Wooseok was very quiet, Jinwook decides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic on ao3- there weren't many Woohoo fics and I love them, so who better to start out with? Enjoy ^^

Falling in love with Wooseok was very quiet, Jinwook decides.

* * *

 

He didn’t notice it at first.

Sometimes Wooseok would gravitate towards him when there was nothing to do and Jinwook only thought of it as Wooseok being bored. If the maknaes were at dance practice with Changhyun and Sulil and Minsoo had gone to meet Yujin at the studio and maybe Yein had taken Sungjun to get food, Wooseok would find his way into Jinwook’s room.

He never talked much, merely watching Jinwook as he goes over their schedule for tomorrow or trying to memorize lines to a new song. Sometimes he played on his phone quietly and Jinwook would look over an hour later to see Wooseok curled on the bed, sound asleep.

He never woke him, knowing the visual needed as much sleep as he could get. Yet he often wondered what it would be like to push his fingers through his hair or lie beside him, letting Wooseok snuggle next to him.

He usually stopped his thoughts after that.

* * *

Of course Wooseok would prefer hanging out with the younger kids.

Jinwook wonders when he got to calling them ‘kids’ but brushes it off in favor of watching Wooseok let Dongyeol cling to his arm during the interview.

It bothers him for some reason but he doesn’t bring it up. His coping mechanism is to smile and nod and that’s what he does, ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach whenever Dongyeol presses closer to Wooseok.

* * *

 

It’s not like he doesn’t show his affection.

During the V app, he had wholeheartedly thrown himself at Wooseok for a hug. The younger had playfully struggled but it was all an act and when the camera had stopped rolling, Wooseok had made no move to throw Jinwook off.

“You don’t mind?” the leader had checked because he still had an arm around his shoulder as they watched Yein and Sungjun film their cut and Wooseok wasn’t moving away.

The other shrugs. “Not really.”

Jinwook keeps his smile to himself.

* * *

Wooseok is quietly clingy, Jinwook decides.

He never outright asks for affection, choosing instead to silently take someone’s hand or wrap his arms around their waist.

He ends up in the front a lot- “the visual needs to be seen” Sulil always says- but he isn’t shy about taking hold of another member. Jinwook is glad that most times it’s him.

Wooseok likes the spotlight but he also likes the background and is content with hanging off of someone else who is talking. He’s not necessarily shy but he doesn’t like showing off and likes to observe most of the time.

“You’re really talented, Wooseok,” Jinwook comments offhandedly one time during practice and Wooseok just smiles at him.

“Thanks.”

That’s the closest Jinwook will ever come to giving his feelings away.

* * *

 

Sometimes Wooseok gives the impression that he knows.

His gaze lingers on Jinwook and when the leader glances at him, Wooseok only blinks once before turning away. He never gives an explanation and Jinwook never pushes.

But when they’re in the van driving home, Wooseok’s head finds it’s way against Jinwook’s shoulder, their thighs pressed together and it’s just so warm that Jinwook can’t help but smile.

* * *

There are times when Wooseok is so obviously uncomfortable but none of the others ever seem to notice, too caught up in the moment. Jinwook wants to be like them too but he’s the leader and has a responsibility so when Wooseok seems to shut down, he takes it upon himself to rectify the damage.

They were having a small interview, nothing too fancy, with Jun being the MC. His group had just debuted that year as well and he did his best to make the other rookies feel comfortable, which included encouraging Yein to sing.

Jinwook had noticed Wooseok feeling a bit off and took advantage of the fact that the camera was filming away from him to lean closer to check on the visual, patting his cheek in comfort.

Hwanhee had apparently the same idea and pressed closer to Wooseok as well, almost as if trying to kiss him. Even though he knows the younger is playing around,   
Jinwook’s heart clenches, one arm around Wooseok’s shoulders.

The redhead had remained completely still, his eyes looking downward even as Hwanhee tries to pull him closer. He’s obviously not amused, his face wearing a tight smile and Hwanhee leans away when Yein stops singing.

Jinwook fights back the wave of relief but remains as he is, watching Wooseok’s eyes dart to and away from his face.

“You okay?” Jinwook says quietly and Wooseok barely nods, his hands clenching the microphone so tightly he’s afraid he’ll break it.

Sensing something’s wrong, Jinwook does the only thing he can think of- he gives Wooseok space. Taking his hand off the other’s shoulders, Jinwook looks over to compliment Yein on his singing. The moment had passed but he makes sure to keep an eye on the visual.

Wooseok keeps his grip firmly on the mic and it almost hurts because he’s using it as comfort instead of another member and something’s definitely wrong.

“What’s up?” Jinwook asks later when they’ve changed and are waiting for their manager to come back to get them back to the dorms. The rest of UP10TION are spread throughout the room and Wooseok had tucked himself into a corner before Jinwook confronted him.

“What do you mean?” Wooseok says back, blinking up at the leader innocently and Jinwook knows it’s a lost cause because Wooseok will never tell what’s on his mind   
through trickery or guiltiness but only when he’s ready.

“Just earlier, you seemed off.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Okay.” Jinwook makes to turn away, then looks back. “You can talk to me if you need to Wooseok, remember that.”

“I remember,” Wooseok answers but it sounds just right coming from his mouth and Jinwook doesn’t press further.

* * *

 

He doesn’t have to because somehow that night Wooseok seeks him out of his own accord.

“Can I sleep with you?”

Jinwook almost chokes. “What?” He had just finished making sure the rest of the kids were in bed and settled and came back, only to have Wooseok walk in minutes later.

“You said I could talk to you.”

“Yeah, talk- not sleep.”

Instantly Jinwook knows he’s said the wrong thing because Wooseok’s face has shut down and every bit of trust he once had is now lost.

“Fine.” He spins on his heel and Jinwook knows he needs to act fast.

“Wooseok wait.”

The visual pauses and doesn’t move when Jinwook pats the spot beside him. “Come on, let’s sleep.” There are other, better things he could’ve said but it does the trick because Wooseok climbs into bed with him, letting Jinwook pull the covers up.

He keeps his back to Jinwook and tenses up slightly when the elder pats him. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. I just...I needed someone else.” _Needed someone else besides me in my head_ , Wooseok thinks but he can’t say it aloud.

Jinwook just nods and although he’s dying to know, he doesn’t say anything and merely reaches over Wooseok to turn off the light.

“Whatever you need, just let me know.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight, Wooseok.”

“Goodnight hyung.”

Jinwook wakes up the next morning with Wooseok curled up next to him and his legs tangled with his own and nothing has ever felt better.

* * *

It doesn’t happen often, sleeping together, but Jinwook cherishes it when Wooseok finds his way into his room at night with quiet footsteps and little words.

Usually Wooseok doesn’t talk aside from “goodnight” and “thank you” but Jinwook never pesters him for fear he’ll stop coming.

Yet this night it’s different.

“Do you miss home?” Wooseok asks randomly as he watches Jinwook turn off the light before getting into bed with him.

“Of course,” Jinwook says back. “Of course I do. Is that what’s bothering you?” He drapes the covers over them and settles down onto the mattress.

Wooseok chews at his lip. Jinwook wonders what it would feel like to kiss him. “Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t really know.”

“That’s fine. You’re allowed to be sad once in a while for no reason.”

“I’m not sad.”

“Melancholy? Nostalgic? Exhausted? Wistful?”

There’s a ghost of a smile on Wooseok’s face. “That’s a lot of adjectives, hyung.”

“You have a lot of feelings.”

“Hm.” Wooseok pauses. “I’m not homesick. Not really. You’re my home.”

“Really?” Jinwook wonders if he means you as in just Jinwook or you as in UP10TION.

“Mm.” Wooseok doesn’t say anything after that but he snuggles closer to Jinwook, laying his head in the crook of the leader’s neck and taking Jinwook by surprise.

He doesn’t move, slowing his breathing and very hesitantly cards his fingers through Wooseok’s hair. It’s just as soft as he thought.

* * *

 

“We’re on in ten.”

“You came all the way back here to tell me that?” laughs Jinwook and Wooseok shrugs, plopping down next to the leader.

“I wouldn’t have had to if you were closer. You’re the one who came all the way back here in the first place.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, some peace and quiet I guess.”

Wooseok stares at him. “You don’t like the quiet.”

“Yeah, but you do.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“I knew you’d come find me.”

“Hyung, I’ll always come for you.” Wooseok doesn’t know if they’re talking about the same thing anymore because Jinwook leans close to him, too close, and usually Wooseok likes people’s affection but only when he decides the boundaries.

“What are you doing?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Wooseok’s frozen, half expecting Jinwook to just kiss him anyway and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. But the elder merely waits, blinking expectantly at Wooseok, waiting for him to make the first move. To pull away or to close the gap and honestly Wooseok doesn’t know what to do.

“You don’t have to do anything, Wooseok-ah,” Jinwook reassures because right now the visual looks like he’s torn and it was never Jinwook’s intention to hurt him. “I’ll go.”

“Hyung wait,” says Wooseok, finally getting at least his mouth to work. He feels too cold and too hot at the same time and he doesn’t want Jinwook to leave.

“Don’t force yourself Wooseok-”

“I’m not.” Wooseok kisses him gently but it’s almost like a crash because he never thought this would happen in a million years and he feels lighter than air and if this is what he’s been missing why didn’t he try sooner?

“Was that okay?” asks Jinwook, resting his forehead against Wooseok’s because he didn’t want the younger to feel like he had to kiss him. He loved it, _God_ did he love it,   
but if Wooseok regrets it, he’d never push it again.

“Yeah. Are you okay?”

“I’m grand.”

Wooseok blinks shyly and Jinwook really just wants to kiss him again. He settles for intertwining their fingers instead.

“I think we have to go, we’re on in five,” Wooseok finally says but he doesn’t want to leave the quiet behind, not when something so wonderful has come of it.

“Okay. But can I kiss you again?”

“Sure.”

They make it on time, just barely, and when Dongyeol teases about Wooseok’s hair matching his face, Jinwook only laughs and winds an arm around Wooseok’s waist and doesn’t say a word.

* * *

“That one time, when you were talking about home…” Jinwook trails off and Wooseok moves his head slightly to look up at him.

“Yeah?”

Wooseok sleeps with him more often now but not nearly as often as Jinwook would like. He’ll take it slowly though, letting Wooseok set all the boundaries he wants.

“Did you mean UP10TION is your home? Or me?” Jinwook doesn’t know why he’s nervous but something about Wooseok makes him want to talk to him forever or never   
talk again in favor of only listening to the younger.

“UP10TION,” Wooseok answers without hesitation and Jinwook feels himself deflate a bit.

“Oh.”

“At the time,” continues Wooseok. “At the time, it was UP10TION. But now, I think it’s you. Or maybe it was always you.

“It’s always you for me, you know.” Jinwook twirls some of Wooseok’s hair around his finger, feeling the visual’s heartbeat in time with his own. “I think I loved you, even then.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“At least you knew,” Wooseok says softly but Jinwook hears it, his hand stilling.

“What?”

Wooseok gives a small laugh, sounding almost dry. “You knew it was love. I was the one who didn’t understand.”

“But you do now.” Jinwook tips Wooseok’s chin up with one hand and kisses him gently because this is what he’s been missing, this is the missing part of himself.

“Yeah,” Wooseok says when they break apart, Jinwook trailing his fingers down his back. “I do.”


End file.
